Various shapes and designs have been utilized to construct a container capable of dispensing disposable refuse or storage bags. Conventional containers of this type may be manufactured from rigid plastic materials that are neither flexible nor compact, and must be large enough to house an established number of plastic bags for dispensing. Such containers are normally too large to carry on one's person and generally are manufactured from expensive plastics involving complex and costly manufacturing techniques. In fact, some containers and bags are environmentally hazardous, requiring special disposal.
Furthermore, conventional containers typically dispense flexible bags of a predetermined size and are incapable of dispensing tubular lengths of flexible polymeric material that may be formed into disposable bags of various selected sizes. For example, although a number of conventional bags used for garbage, groceries and the like may be disposable, all are dispensed in predetermined sizes regardless of the consumer's preference for various or different sized disposable bags. Thus, a consumer is required to purchase more disposable bags than may be necessary for the consumer's particular needs at the time, resulting in unnecessary expense to the consumer. Therefore, the prior art is replete with various containers, dispensers and the like, that are limited to dispensing disposable bags of predetermined sizes from containers that are rigid, bulky, costly and not easily disposed of.
Accordingly, the disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention which provides a disposable bag making apparatus that is capable of dispensing various select lengths of an elongate flexible plastic tube that may be subsequently formed into disposable bags and is compact, lightweight and environmentally safe for disposal after use.